Wilting Roses
by Lia Xaragi
Summary: Satoshi discovers he has a fatal heart condition, and Krad is fading with him. Can a forgotten Hikari artwork save them? Shounen Ai KradXDark, SatXDai. Chapter Ten up at last!
1. Talk Me Out of It

Another new morning, another new story. Welcome to Wilting Roses, a D.N.Angel fan fiction from Lia. Have tissues at the ready, as this is going to be of the Angst genre. Two warnings, one, this is a first attempt at an Angst story, so constructive criticism is appreciated in order to improve writing skills. Two, this story is Shouen-Ai from the start, so if any readers are not fans of this branch of the genre, simply do not read.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel or the song "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit.

Oh, and I know that we're not supposed to do author notes anymore, but who actually follows that rule?

----------

Wilting Roses

Chapter One: Talk Me Out of It

…_All the clouds  
Oh they're grey  
I'll stay if you go away  
Concrete, tall as the sky  
Movement, passing me by  
And the blush  
What a rush  
Reminisce  
Cold crush  
Next door, ear to the wall  
All the tension, wait for the call _

I wish, I wish  
I wish, it was  
All that easy  
I wish, I wish  
I wish, it was  
All that easy…

----------

_(("This isn't a good idea, Satoshi-sama. What if you collapse again?"))_

_("I'll be fine Krad, stop fussing, it's not like you.")_

_(("Even I am able to worry about others. You need to be worrying about yourself right now."))_

_("For goodness sake, it'll be fine; we're only cleaning out the library!")_

_(("Alright, but if you start over-exerting yourself, I'm taking over to give you a rest."))_

_("Fine, just shut up.")_

_(("Hmph. Well, have fun with your little lover."))_

_("Shut up, Krad!")_

---------

Krad was right, Satoshi knew that. Recently he had not been feeling himself, but he hadn't thought much of it at first, just putting it down as part of the Hikari curse that ran through his veins. But after more than one incident of dizzy spells and strange chest pains, Satoshi was starting to worry if there was something else wrong with him. Krad was worried too, the connection between their souls forcing him to endure echoes of the feelings that Satoshi had, but what could only be described as a recent and complete change in Krad's usually sadistic personality was even more worrying. He had started being nice to Satoshi.

As a result of these strange events within his body, Satoshi had completely stopped attending school, not emerging from the isolation of his house at all. It was the only way to stop _him_ finding out he was sick…

Unfortunately, Satoshi's reclusive behaviour had not deterred that certain someone from seeing him. At first, he had been bringing round homework or popping round to share local gossip, or to borrow or return a book or two…The last straw had come when he had rung the doorbell requesting a cup of sugar, supposedly for a cake mixture. After that, Satoshi had given up and told Daisuke Niwa to stop making random excuses just to come round and see him.

Satoshi carried their drinks up the stairs to the main hallway where Daisuke was waiting, playing affectionately with his pet-thing?-Wiz, who had accompanied him for another daily visit. Having decided that Satoshi's house was a mess (well, I supposed it was really) Daisuke had insisted on coming up with ideas and plans for complete refurbishment. Enjoying the company and finding an unexpected flare for interior design, Satoshi had not-so-reluctantly agreed, and since the start of the summer holidays the two of them (with a little 'help' from Wiz) had completely transformed the ground floor of the house from derelict to decent. (If you ignored the tiny paw-prints on the paintwork).

Today, they were making a start on the first floor. Having cleared the landing, the decorating duo had decided to take on the biggest challenge first: To clear out the library.

"Whoa!" Daisuke spluttered through the cloud of dust that greeted them upon opening of the long-locked door. "Satoshi-san, don't you ever come up here? There are dust bunnies everywhere!"

"Um, I suppose it could use a little cleaning…" Satoshi mumbled, his eyes roving over the piles of books fallen into piles on the floor from their random spaces, crammed onto packed shelves, and the dust that was an inch thick in its lowest level.

"A-Chuu!." Agreed a sneezing Wiz.

Ever the optimist, Daisuke was not put off by the impossible mess, and, running out of the double doors, he returned with several dusters, bin liners and dust masks.

"Well, where shall we start then?"

"I have no idea."

"Chuu…"

---------

After two long days of extensive cleaning and clearing, the library was starting to vaguely resemble a room again, rather than a junk yard. The mass of floor space was slowly beginning to take over discarded books and covered carpet, and Satoshi, Daisuke and Wiz were all exhausted.

Daisuke and Wiz had left for the day, barely recognisable under layers of dirt, and Satoshi was finally able to collapse into bed and rest, his chest constricted and painful.

_(("Satoshi-sama, you can't ignore it anymore. You're getting worse."))_

_("No I'm not, Krad. Stop fussing…")_

_(("You may be hiding it from yourself, but you can't hide it from me, remember?")) _

_("I'll be fine, just let me get on with it. We'll finish the library tomorrow and I'll rest over the weekend, okay?")_

_(("The rate you're going, I'm not sure you'll last to the weekend…"))_

_("Krad, I know my limits…Look can we change the subject?")_

_(("Ok…So when are you gonna tell him?"))_

_("Tell who what?")_

_(("Why, tell young Daisuke that you've got the hots for him, of course."))_

_("Krad! Shut up!")_

_(("You're the one who said to change the subject.")) _Krad smiled mentally, the fact that Satoshi hadn't denied this did not go unnoticed…

----------

"Hey, I think we're almost done!" Daisuke grinned, shifting yet another pile of books neatly back onto their rightful shelves.

"Yes, it does look a lot better…Um, Daisuke…?"

"Yeah?"

Satoshi avoided his eye at the last minute. "N-Nothing…Um, look, there's still one more pile of stuff over here…"

Head down, he crossed the large room to where a stack of old leather-bound volumes were propped against an oak bookshelf. Daisuke followed, a little confused, and they both began to pick up the old books.

_/"Daisuke! Don't touch those!"\ _Dark shouted inside his head, a moment too late. As soon as the two boys touched the books, a strange sound snapped through the dusty air, followed by a sharp flash of light, and Satoshi remembered no more.

"Satoshi? SATOSHI!"

----------

End of Chapter One, please review.


	2. Keep It To Myself

Chapter Two: Keep it To Myself

----------

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Satoshi?"

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

…_Go away…and take the pain with you…_

_(("Wake up. Now."))_

_---------_

Satoshi's eyes flickered lightly before struggling open against the blinding light that hanged overhead. Where was he…? Snatches of memory came back to him. The library, the books, that, that _light_…

"Satoshi?"

Daisuke appeared somewhere to the side of his blurred vision, the picture of concern.

"What happened?" Asked Satoshi, his throat sore. He sort of remembered people, doctors, with needles and tubes, and shuddered at the memory. He hated hospitals.

"You're in the hospital," began Daisuke. "You've been unconscious for nearly three days now, ever since…well, I don't know what happened. I remember noticing this aura around those books, and then Dark shouted something, then there was that light…the next thing I knew, you'd been thrown across the other side of the room. This is the first time you've properly woken up since, I was so worried…" he trailed off, biting his lip and Satoshi noticed the stitches on his temple, and his left arm was bandaged.

"You're hurt," he said, struggling to sit up against the burning pain in his side.

"So are you, don't try and sit up like that, you could rip your stitches out! You've got a nasty cut on your side; I think it was from one of the broken bookcases."

"Broken…?"

Daisuke looked at the floor. "Yeah, when I came round after that blast, the place was a wreck. All the books and everything…I'm sorry."

Satoshi shut his eyes. The library that his mother had so lovingly tended to before her death, all gone...It had contained all the knowledge of the Hikari generations, and he had once believed that if he was ever going to find a cure for the curse that he carried, the answer would be in one of those ancient volumes. When he had found nothing, Satoshi had given up hope, and had left the great room locked up, until the day that Daisuke had decided that they open it. All gone.

But something else was bothering him…Those strange books that had started all this, he had never seen them before. He was certain that he had checked every book in the vast library, but was it possible that he had over-looked these…

Satoshi turned to say something to Daisuke about it, but then he saw the tears that were streaming down the other's cheeks.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?"

"I-I didn't know what was going to happen," he sobbed "When you weren't waking up, I was so scared…so scared that I had lost you…If I had, I don't think I could bear it."

"Daisuke, what do you mean? I'm awake now, and I'm not going anywhere in a hurry." He attempted a smile, but Daisuke continued crying.

"I couldn't bear to lose you," he continued. "Because…because I love you!"

----------

_/"I'm such an idiot…"_

_/"Yup. You're an idiot."\_

_/"I can't believe I did that…"_

_/"I can't believe it either. I mean, what is the point of telling someone you love them, then doing a runner before they answer!""\_

_/"…Leave me alone…"_

_/"Look, Daisuke, why don't you try and get some sleep. You'll feel better after a nap."\_

_/"Can't sleep. Don't want to sleep."_

_/"Dai, go to sleep!"\_

_/"Why?"_

_/"Because I want you to go to sleep…"\_

_/"Why?"_

_/"…"\_

_/"Dark?"_

_-----------_

The ward was dark and corridors empty now, visiting hours were over, and Daisuke had run out long ago, leaving Satoshi alone with his thoughts. He should have said something, done something, to make him stay, to tell him that he felt the same...But now, more news had hindered his plans for love and, as the X-ray on the lit wall reflected, had shadowed his heart...

----------

_End of chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I'll try and reply to all signed ones. The next chapters will be longer, so please don't flame me! I just really wanted to get to writing chapter 3 onwards 'cos now the plot starts getting better, I swear._

_lia_


	3. You're My Secret

Chapter Three: "You're My Secret"

Feathers swirled around in the breeze, fluttering towards the ground as the sound of frantic wing beats echoed across the night sky. While many of the occupants of the closed houses below would dream of their wishes until the end of the night, high above the rooftops there were two souls who wished that the times at night they spent together would never end…

The angel waited atop the highest building of the skyline, his slender figure outlined by the stars, pale skin pure in the fresh moonlight of the clear, warm perfect summers' night. He looked to the stars and sighed, watching, waiting.

The wing beats slowed and stilled as another figure landed softly next to the angel, his glossy black wings catching highlights, and a look in his eyes that was mirrored in the golden gaze of the blonde who stood so close to him.

"You're here," breathed Krad, falling into his lover's arms.

"Of course I'm here," Dark said, holding him tightly. "I've been so worried about what's been happening to you now that your tamer is sick. I know that you share in his weaknesses in the same way that I feel some of Daisuke's feelings. Please, Krad, won't you tell me that you're alright?" he slowly brushed away soft strands of long hair from Krad's angelic yet drawn face. "You look so _ill_…you never get sick…"

Krad tried to push the true comments aside by abruptly switching the conversation topic.

"How is Niwa-san coping, after that, scene, earlier I mean?" he asked, avoiding Dark's eye.

Dark sighed. "Daisuke, he's, well…we both know he has very deep feelings for Hiwatari, but he's so, well, _terrified_ of rejection from him. He was so emotional today, he honestly thought Hiwatari had gone at one point, and when he woke up, I guess Daisuke was so relieved that his feelings just came out. Poor kid, he's having trouble sleeping for worrying about his feelings, and about Hiwatari's health. I almost couldn't come here in secret, he wasn't falling asleep, and I couldn't sneak out. Honestly, I thought he was going to be up all night. But, what about Hiwatari, I suppose this is troubling him a lot too?"

Krad nodded. "What Niwa said at the hospital, it just keeps replaying over and over in Satoshi-sama's mind, he's barely sleeping either." Krad paused for a moment, looking at the stars. "He…really _does_ love Niwa-san, you know…he really wants to tell him, it's breaking his heart…but he feels he can't tell Niwa-san now that he knows about…" he cut off suddenly, trying to pull away from Dark's embrace.

"Hey, hold up," Dark tried to stop him, confused. "You mean that Daisuke's love confession wasn't the only news that Hiwatari's had today then? Dark saw the blonde bite his lower lip and glance around for possible clear escape routes, a classic sign that Krad was about to bolt from something he didn't want to deal with, namely emotions.

Dark caught hold of his arm as he started to spread his wings to go, and pulled the blonde back down, hugging him close to show that he was there for him, he would listen, and that Krad wasn't getting away without answering.

"Krad? Tell me what's going on with Hiwatari."

Krad hung his head so that his long hair masked his face. "It's nothing," he muttered, still trying to pull away from Dark's strong grip.

It was clear from his behaviour that something defiantly _was _wrong, and Dark wasn't going to let up until he found out what was upsetting his love. "Krad, please, you can tell me, I'll keep it a secret if you need me too. Come on, look at me, then you'll see I'm not lying to you," he said, gently lifting Krad's face up to meet his. He was shocked to see the glistening tears in Krad's amber eyes, threatening to spill over and fall down the pale cheeks of someone who never cried. "Krad…"

"He's dying, Dark!" Krad blurted out. "Satoshi's heart, he's dying, and I-I am dying with him!" The tears won and fell to the ground. Dark's grip on his arms went limp with shock, and the tears were followed by swirling white feather, falling to the ground like rain as the crying, dying angel took wing and hurried away towards the horizon.

"…N-no…"

----------

"…_No…"_

Satoshi lied awake and alone, refusing to believe the revealed inevitability of his situation. He picked up the sheet explaining his condition that had been left by his bedside by the doctors and skimmed it again, but each time he looked little hope appeared.

'**_CHF; Congestive heart failure_**

_**Heart failure, also called congestive heart failure, is a disorder in which the heart loses its ability to pump blood efficiently. Heart failure is almost always a chronic, long-term condition, although it can sometimes develop suddenly. This condition may affect the right side, the left side, or both sides of the heart.**_

_**With heart failure, many organs don't receive enough oxygen and nutrients, which damages them and reduces their ability to function properly. Most areas of the body can be affected when both sides of the heart fail.**_

**_Heart failure is a serious disorder that carries a reduced life expectancy. It may worsen with infection or other physical stressors.'_**

Heart failure. After living with the Hikari curse for fourteen years, being told he was going to die of _heart failure_…it was almost laughable…

"_Laughter…"_

An image of Daisuke flashed in front of Satoshi's eyes, smiling in that adorable way that he just loved…

"…_love…"_

The memory of Daisuke's face, streaming with tears…

"…_It's incurable…"_

"_Because I love you!"_

"…_how can I think of sharing my feelings with Daisuke, knowing that I'll be leaving him like this? But I love him so much…What will hurt him more, love and loss, or no love at all? Why is this happening to me? It isn't fair! Oh, Daisuke, I'm so sorry…"_

----------

"No!" Dark leapt into flight and hurried after his distraught lover. "Krad!" he shouted after the departing figure. "Krad, please come back!" Why was he fleeing from him like this? Dark lost sight of the blonde and, giving up his flight, sunk onto a rooftop, trying to comprehend the implications of Krad's outburst.

"I'm not going to lose you, Krad," He spoke his thoughts aloud, showing the skies the raw emotion and determination that ran through him. "I _will_ help you! We'll get through this, and we'll all be together, and, we'll all be happy, just like you wanted from the start…This I promise!"

----------

(sniff!) that's the end of this chapter…thanks for all your reviews, if you send a signed review or leave your e-mail address; I make a point to answer all my reviews.

'Til next time

Lia


	4. Pain Seems the Only Cure

Chapter Four "Pain Seems the Only Cure"

The door clicked shut behind him, and Satoshi collapsed into a nearby armchair, trying to catch his breath.

"_I can't even move around the house without getting exhausted, this is so pathetic…"_

It had been three days since Satoshi had discharged himself from the hospital against the advice of the patronising doctors who had no way of curing him. He had accepted the gravity of his condition, in his mind at least, where logic reigned. But when it came to matters of the heart, he almost wished that the pain would return to distract him from the pain. Almost.

He hadn't seen or heard from Daisuke since he had woken up at the hospital days ago…There had been so many times where Satoshi had picked up the phone, desperate to hear his voice, but then the indecision would take over, and he couldn't go through with it.

Satoshi sighed heavily. For all his intellect and knowledge, this was truly a situation whereHe had he honestly didn't know what to do, or how to react. It was a situation he didn't want to be in, and yet he couldn't escape. Fate? Coincidence? Whatever it was that had led him here, it was a dark and lonely path that was causing pain at every turn.

His mother had died when he was too young to remember her properly, his father didn't care about him, and made him live in isolation, and his only other companion had proved…unsettling. He had no experience of what love was like, and it wasn't something he could have ever studied in a classroom, or read up in long hours spent alone in some library somewhere. Especially not _these _kinds of feelings…

For the first time in his life, Satoshi couldn't even begin to comprehend his problems, and as they slipped further and further from his control, he felt more and more lost, vulnerable, _alone_…

The hallway clock chiming brought Satoshi out of his thoughts. It was getting late, looking out of the open window it was dark outside, and little breeze was flowing through the hot, stuffy air.

Satoshi was tired, but it was so exhausting to climb all those stairs to his bedroom…he shuffled over to the sofa. It was worn and old, but comfy enough, might as well doze off here…his eyelids drooped and he slipped lightly into a gentle sleep.

Satoshi fell asleep so quickly that he didn't notice the small creature that hopped in through the window which he had left wide open in unusual carelessness…

----------

"_Chu?"_

"_Wiz? WIZ! What are you doing in Satoshi's house! Oh man, why'd you have to come here…?"_

"_Chuu…"_

"_Come on, get out of there, don't make me climb in that window and get you."_

"_Chu."_

"_Damn it, Wiz, you led me here on purpose, didn't you?"_

"_Chu!"_

"…"

----------

Daisuke stumbled through the open window, tripping on the edge of the rug underneath it and landing very unceremoniously in a heap on the floor by the sofa.

"Chu Chuuu!" giggled Wiz, perching on the sofa arm.

"S'not funny…" muttered Daisuke, pulling himself up. "Come on, get out of here, you're supposed to be helping me find Dark, not breaking and entering at Satoshi's place, what if some neighbour hears us and thinks…" He cut off, seeing Satoshi curled up asleep on the battered old sofa, the picture of innocence.

"_What the--! He's not supposed to be out of the hospital…is he? Maybe I should wake him; he should be in bed…but he looks so peaceful...and if I disturb him, he'll wake up, and then we'll have to talk about…Maybe I'll just leave him where he is…Damn, he looks so cute…"_

Daisuke pulled a blanket off the back of the armchair and laid it over Satoshi's sleeping form, reaching out and brushing a few strands of stray hair out of his sleeping face. He was so close…

"I want you," Daisuke whispered. "I want you more than anything in the world." And he kissed him as he slept, wishing the moment could last.

A loud crash came from upstairs, and Satoshi awoke with a start.

----------

Chapter end again. Thanks to past reviewers and please review this chapter while I go find some tissues!

Lia


	5. I'll Search Forever

Chapter Five "I'll Search Forever"

"_Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking? I kissed him…Oh my god he's woken up! And what the hell was that noise? What am I going to do!"_

----------

"_What the…what was that noise…? Wha-! Daisuke? I'm dreaming, I must be. An angel's wandered into my dreams…and kissed me…Wait…What's going on?"_

----------

A second loud crash shook the walls of Satoshi's house, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two boys. Startled by the noise, Wiz tumbled off of his perch on the arm of the sofa and fell onto Satoshi's lap.

"If I can feel you here, Wiz," He said, half asleep "It means I'm not dreaming doesn't it…?" He looked over at Daisuke, who had jumped back across the room and was blushing profusely. "You _are_ here…"

"Um, I-I, err…um, Dark, he's gone, and, and…Wiz! Yeah, Wiz, you see he ran off, and the window was open, and you were sleeping and, and I, I, um…"

"You kissed me."

Daisuke hung his head _"Oh my god, he knows! He must've been awake, or he's a really light sleeper or something…What do I _say_ to him!"_

Daisuke was saved from struggling to answer as yet another crash resounded through the room., making them all jump.

"What the hell is that noise!"

"I think it's coming from upstairs…" Said Satoshi, still looking tired. "We'd better go see what it is."

-----------

"Satoshi, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Daisuke."

"…Why did you come out of hospital so early? You should be resting."

"These stairs are a little tiring, that's all. Just go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"But, Satoshi…"

"Daisuke, I'm _fine_."

"…If you say so…"

-----------

They reached the top of the stairs, Satoshi trying to hide his shortness of breath from the worrying Daisuke. He hadn't been up here since the mysterious accident in the library, which Daisuke said he had locked, and the dust was starting to build up again, tarnishing the work he and Daisuke had done weeks ago to clear the space.

The library doors were open. A faint, soft, flickering light that looked like it belonged to a single candle was coming from the inside. The two boys crept to the door, Satoshi the nearest, listening to the quiet noises that came from within.

"It sounds like there's someone in there…crying…?" Daisuke whispered to Satoshi.

"Daisuke…" said Satoshi as he began to peer around the open door-frame. "Earlier…did you say that…Dark was, missing?"

He turned and saw faint tears welling up in Daisuke's eyes. "Uh-huh…He, he went out on the night that…you woke up in hospital. Something's happened, I could…It was like I could feel his sadness, but he wasn't there…and he hasn't come back since that night. That's why me and Wiz were outside…I got Wiz to help me find Dark, but he ran off and came here…I don't know why…and then…" He faded out, glad Satoshi couldn't see him in the dark of the hall, blushing at the memory of the kiss.

"I think…" Satoshi began. "I think that I know why Wiz came here, when you told him to find Dark." And he pushed the library doors open, stepping aside so Daisuke could see the figure sprawled on the floor, surrounded by fallen books, the fallen tears on his face sparkling as the candle light hit them.

"Dark!"

----------

Dark looked up from his place against the broken bookshelf, seeing his tamer standing in the doorway next to an extremely ill looking Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Daisuke…you found me then…"

"Dark!" Daisuke ran forward and hugged him, eyes welling up. "I was so worried! Why? Why did you disappear like that!"

Remembering the events between him and Krad on that night, Dark started to cry fresh tears, ashamed to be seen so weak in front of his tamer and the one who had, for so long, been trying to capture him.

"Daisuke, I'm so sorry…but, it's Krad…" Painfully, he began to tell Daisuke and Satoshi what had happened that night between the two fallen angels…

----------

"…And then he flew away, and I haven't seen him since." Dark concluded.

"So…Krad, is dying…?" Daisuke sniffed, wiping away tears.

Both Daisuke and Dark had been crying like sad children throughout the story, while Satoshi had been wandering around the remains of the library his mother had loved. He hadn't seen what had happened to it, and now, walking through the splintered cases and torn books, he was too numb to even cry. He had been listening, though, with an empty heart. Dark had not told Daisuke about his heart condition, or that he was dying too, and he was thankful to the angel for not mentioning it, and bringing more pain to Daisuke.

"One thing you've failed to mention, Dark," Said Satoshi "Why have you been hiding out in my library?"

"I promised that I would find a way to help Krad…You have the entire Hikari history records in this library, surely if there is a way to help, I'll find it here!"

"Those noises though…"

"I've found nothing! Nothing!" Dark shouted in frustration, knocking a pile of books onto the floor with a loud crash. "I WILL find the answer, even if I have to search forever, if that is what it takes!"

"Well, that explains the noises…But why you care so much about Krad all of a sudden, that's what I want to know…"

While the dialogue had been passing between Satoshi and Dark, Daisuke had taken his turn to wander around the dimly lit room, however he missed seeing the books that Dark had sent flying in an earlier rage, and he tripped, falling into a bookcase…and flying _straight through it_…

"Daisuke!" Dark and Satoshi shouted in unison, rushing over to where he had fallen.

"He's gone!" exclaimed Dark.

"He can't have disappeared, you idiot!" Snapped Satoshi "Daisuke! Daisuke, where are you!"

"_Over here!"_ came the faint reply.

"Where! I can't see you!"

"_I'm through here! Satoshi, Dark, help me!"_

----------

That's the end of another chapter! I'm scaring myself with the speed of my updates, I think there's something wrong with me! Well, here's a big shout out to Pugi, Luff, Kai and all my other favourite readers! Please review!

Lia


	6. Our Forgotten Garden

Chapter Six "Our Forgotten Garden"

"Daisuke?"

"Where'd he go?" asked Dark, looking frantically around for his tamer.

"_Through here! Satoshi, Dark, help!"_

"Chuu…" Wiz mewed, confused. Remembering the little rabbit-like creature's attachment to Daisuke, Satoshi picked him up.

"Wiz, can you help us find Daisuke?"

Wiz nodded his fluffy head. "Chu!" he said, jumping out of Satoshi's arms and sniffing around like a police dog looking for clues.

Satoshi and Dark watched anxiously as Wiz made his way to a particularly battered bookcase at the back of the library. He sniffed at the air around it cautiously before turning back to Satoshi with a nod.

"Chu."

"He's…there?"

Another nod. "Chu."

Satoshi frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Wait, Hiwatari, look at those books," Dark said, indicating the large, ancient volumes that lay scattered around the tarnished corner. "Aren't they the ones that caused…y'know…when they were opened last time?"

Satoshi moved closer, examining the covers with the strange writing on them. "Yes, they are…but I have no idea what these books are, or what's inside them…Do you have any knowledge of them?" he questioned the thief. "They seem like a Niwa work to me."

Dark shook his head. "No idea. I didn't even think of looking at _those _ones," His mind had been too clouded with worry and despair for his missing love to ponder over small details. "I had forgotten all about them, really…but, I can't understand the text on the cover, so I don't think looking in there will be any help to me."

"I suppose that's just as well, seeing as what happened the last time we tried to open them…" Satoshi muttered, grimacing at the memory of that blinding flash, and all that had followed…

"Chuu!"

The two were startled by Wiz's sudden cries of fright.

"What the-?"

Wiz had been hovering around by the splintered remains of the bookcase, but when the creature (AN: Really have to find out what Wiz actually IS, other than cute!) had touched it with a fluffy paw, it had given up the ghost and fallen in on itself and poor Wiz, revealing behind it a concealed alcove which Satoshi had never known to have existed.

As the dust settled, Satoshi picked up the single candle from the table and approached the opening in the wall. Dark scooped up the trembling Wiz, and the ball of fluff transformed into the glossy black wings attached to Dark's back.

The both walked slowly down through the alcove and down a long, dark corridor that lay behind it.

----------

"Amazing," Said Satoshi quietly. "I've lived in this house for so many years, and I had no idea about this place. It isn't included in any of the old blueprints I once found."

"I can sense strong Hikari magic down here," said Dark "It feels like when I'm around an artwork."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was something like that down here, knowing my ancestors. But right now my priority is finding Daisuke safe and well."

"Yeah, we gotta find him." _Emiko might kill me if I lose her son, how the heck would I explain it to her? "Sorry Emiko-san, Daisuke disappeared through a bookcase, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up again one day." Yeah…Somehow, I don't think so…_

After a while walking in silence, with no sign of Daisuke, Dark felt he had to break the silence, there was something he needed to know.

"Why don't you return Daisuke's feelings, when it's clear you both feel the same about each other? Is it the whole gay thing bothering you? Because if it is, I reckon if you're in love with each other you shouldn't let that get in your way, y'know."

Satoshi shook his head. "It's not that, I don't care that, not at all. You're right, Dark, I _do _love Daisuke, I love him more than anything, but…that's why I can't let him get hurt. I know that you know about my heart condition, Dark, and I appreciate that you didn't say anything about it to Daisuke earlier, because I don't want him to know. I've got to face the fact that I'm going to die, very soon, and it's not fair on Daisuke if I be with him now if that love is going to be snatched away from him so soon…It'll break his heart, I couldn't stand it…it's painful, I know, but…it's better this way…for both of us."

It was clear from the way that the boy spoke that Satoshi was still trying to convince _himself_ he was doing the right thing, let alone Dark.

"So, you're not a fan of the 'better to have loved and lost' philosophy, then?"

"Those who believe that saying obviously haven't truly lost a love…"

"You never truly lose your loves, you know, Hiwatari. They stay with you forever, in the echoed memories of your heart."

"….That was a cute speech."

"Thanks. I wanted to say something cool. I mean, helpful."

There was a silence.

"But do you really want Daisuke to be feeling that hopeless despair that you feel, knowing that _your _love is dying, and you can't help?" In the candle light, Satoshi saw the ripple of shock in Dark's eyes. "Are you surprised that I know about you and Krad? I'll admit, I was a little stunned too when I worked it out. But it _does _explain ever so much…Why Krad kept sneaking out when he thought I was asleep, his complete reversal of attitude…it's all been because he's in love…I finally figured it out earlier, just from the way you were _talking_ about him…You really love Krad, don't you?"

"Yes, I love him so much…he's my everything. I loved him forever. Perhaps even longer. And I'll never stop loving him, I can't. I _will_ find a way to save him…" Dark sighed, thinking of the angel-_his_ angel- his silky long blonde hair, his soft pale skin, and the raw pain in his eyes from the memory of that night when he flew away…

"_I'm dying!"_

"Where did he go, Hiwatari? Where's my angel gone…?"

"That night, I saw Krad slip out to meet you when he thought I was sleeping in the hospital," Satoshi said sadly. "But after that, he never came home."

Dark bit his lip, picturing Krad somewhere in the cold, in the rain, all alone as his life slipped away. "I want him back…"

"_Satoshi?"_

Dark gasped. "Did you hear that!"

Satoshi nodded. "Daisuke." He whispered as they hurried down to the end of that long dark corridor of secrets.

----------

_The painting rose up in front of them like a towering beast, frozen moments before attack. It was huge, taking up the entire width of the wall opposite them, twice the height of Dark. _

_It was one of the Forgotten. It had been down in this lost chamber for centuries, abandoned by its creators, not safe enough to keep, too dangerous to attempt to destroy._

_It was a painting of Illusions, a lustrous, highly detailed piece of magical artwork created by a renegade member of the Hikari family many centuries before. An outcaste to their own family, the Hikari had been banished to isolation, where they had vented their anger through creating malicious works of art that would bend to their master's every will, through which they sought to wreck revenge on the rest of the Hikari family. Upon the death of the outcast Hikari, the rest of the clan had seized the black artworks, destroying them and freeing their spirits from the evil they had been forced into._

_The spirit of the painting, however, was that of a malicious demon that had willing aided the death of many powerful Hikari family members, and did not wish for its existence to be ended. It had resisted every attempt of destruction, and finally, in desperation, the Hikari's had locked it here, trapped in its' art form, and all records of all the painting were destroyed._

_Eternity and patience were two of the painting spirit's attributes. It had waited down here, in the dark, for many, many centuries, watching, waiting for new victims…and after all this time, they had finally come to the spirit's domain, where they would meet with their end…_

----------

Oooh, creepy…the plot's thicker than the Sunday Roast gravy (ha ha, random saying of the day!) And another quick update too! Please read and review, you lovely, lovely people! xxx

Lia


	7. A Glimpse of You in the Darkness

Chapter Seven "A Glimpse of You in the Darkness"

When the angel opened his eyes dreamily, he saw that it was still night, and he was not surprised.

He yawned, stretching luxuriously like a regal cat upon his bed of flowers, breathing in their sweet, heavy, rich scent that made him feel drowsy again. Surely he had stumbled upon paradise when he had wandered into this wondrous garden?

He rolled onto his back, the soft feathers of his own wings combined with the velvet petals of the roses were like silk sheets under him as he gazed up at the eternal night sky above him, wondering for the thousandth time who he was, and why he even cared.

It was like the flow of time held no sway within the high stone walls of the rose garden. It had frozen long ago at this one moment, holding the sky and the angel's memory fixed at this one point in eternity, unable to look forward to what he should do next, incapable of glancing back and remembering who he was, why he had come here in that flight of terrible desperation...

A star overhead twinkled and seemed to fade as the angel sat up amongst the crimson roses, wrapping his pure white wings around himself as he struggled to unlock his memories, battling against uncertainty and _dé-ja-vú_.

Then, just as he was brushing on a sad memory of tears and feathers, he felt a cool breeze (or was it a breath?) upon his cheek, and the illusion of a pale hand was on his shoulder, gently forcing him to lay back amongst the flowers as his amber eyes grew heavier and heavier with another sudden spell of weariness.

_Not yet, don't make me sleep again yet...I almost remember his name..._

----------

_"Sleep well, O Fallen Angel, upon your bed of roses, and forget all your pain...and your love..."_

----------

The corridor cut off completely, a sudden dead end, not even opening out slightly into another room, surprising Dark and Satoshi, who were breathless from that last sprint.

Satoshi knew he was over-exerting himself, his harsh, ragged breathing and the constricting pains around his chest were not good signs.

_"Satoshi?"_

"Hey, Hiwatari, you OK? You don't look so hot." Said Dark, leaning against the far wall.

"Shut up a minute," wheezed Satoshi "Can't you hear him?"

"What?" Dark paused, listening intently. "What can't I hear?"

_"Satoshi-kun, I'm right here..."_

"It's Daisuke!" Exclaimed Satoshi.

_"I'm right here, Satoshi, come and get me..."_

Dark looked around, straining his ears for any sound of his missing redhead tamer. "Hiwatari, what are you on about, I can't hear hi-Hiwatari!"

Dark had turned round to look at him, to ask if he was hearing things, but Satoshi Hiwatari was nowhere to be seen.

----------

"You idiot, Dark, can't you _hear _him?" Satoshi closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against the cold brick wall as he struggled to get his breathing under control. When he looked up again a second later, the corridor was empty.

"Dark?"

_"Dark?" _The sound of his own voice echoed back at him around the empty passage.

"Oh, shit."

----------

It was truly a beautifully painted creation, this portrait, no doubt an early Hikari work. Dark could feel the old magic radiating off of it like a physical wave as he moved closer, inspecting the image upon the canvas.

Even by the standards of the Hikari family, the artist must have been exceptionally talented, for his artwork held even the legendary Phantom Thief Dark Mousy utterly transfixed. Every thought in the thief's mind was pushed aside as he stood captivated by the painting in front of him.

The image itself was that of a vast and beautiful garden, full of nothing but the deepest, most wonderfully painted red roses, exquisite in full bloom under the midnight sky backdrop. The full moon and thousands of bright stars each painstakingly captured in high detail brush strokes. Ancient, crumbling stone walls surround that marvellous garden, running the length of the picture up to the imposing shiluette of a lightning-struck tower, reaching far up into the heavens, topped with a pinnacle of light brighter than any of the shining constellations in that velvet night sky.

Dark had no idea of how long he stood in that black corridor, transfixed by that mysterious painting, and as he admired its' facade, the painting's spirit began to weave the threads to ensnare Dark's soul...

The edges of the painting slowly blurred, and the gold-inlaid frame began to disappear from sight, melting away into the darkness of the corridor around it, so that the image stretched to fill the space around Dark, expanding from the canvas to reality as the petals of the painted roses began to sway under the lull of a gentle breeze.

The pictures of the magnificent tower and the vast, beautiful sky shimmered as if in a heat haze, and a voice from Dark's fondest memories came drifting to him on the gentle wind, the silky, lustrous tones of a fallen angel...

_"I'm here; Dark...Your love is here..."_

Dark gasped as he recognised that unforgettable voice.

"Krad?" he whispered in disbelief.

_"Come to me, my love...come and sleep amongst the roses..."_

Dark found himself flying above the rose garden, searching through the flowers, through the night, just for a glimpse...There he was, lying upon a mound of crimson rose petals, contrasting in the moonlight upon his skin that was as pale as his pure white angel wings.

_"Come and lie amongst the roses..."_

His black wings faltered, beating softly against the night for a moment of hesitation. Then they slowed, and Dark began drifting to the ground, falling as slowly as a snowflake, and as he descended his eyes grew heavy with an unnatural fatigue that faintly sparked alarm and suspicion in his dimming mind. _Something's wrong here...I...I mustn't...sleep..._

Too late to stop, the raven-winged angel fell from the sky above, landing softly next to the already sleeping pale-winged blonde.

"Krad..." he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around his lost love before being lost to the deep, dreamless sleep of the Twilight Garden.

----------

It almost felt like a whole new morning, with the exception of the night that forever hung in the sky. But something had changed in the garden...

The blonde awoke first, returning to his shallow haven to discover the strong arms wrapped tenderly around his slender waist, belonging to the strange, handsome man with the black wings who lay sleeping beside him.

The other stirred slightly, keeping his eyes closed. He asked "Is it morning...?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied calmly. "I thing it's always night here."

He watched as the black winged man opened his eyes to the night. _He has such amazing eyes_ the blonde mused. _Like sparkling amethysts..._

"So...who are you?" The blonde man asked.

The darker haired man seemed to have to think about it for a moment, studying the white angel with those fathomless eyes which opened wide in shock as he replied

"I don't know...who I am..."

----------

That's the end of chapter seven. My sincerest apologies to all non-amnesia fans (I'm one myself actually...but this is the path the plot led me down...I guess I'm a walking contradiction!) Nah, amnesia can be good in fanfictions when it's used well, but if you don't, then it goes a little crappy...(For a good example see "Devils in the Church" by S.Chensu. For a bad example see Lia Xaragi's "Wilting Roses")

Changing the subject completely, I want to say a big big thank you to Luff, Pugi, Mai and Charlio (Who is now on for their lovely Christmas pressies! (I'm sorry for opening them early, I'm so impatient!) And I wanna thank all the readers and reviewers and wish them all a very Happy Christmas and New Year!

Lots of love for 2006!

Lia xxx


	8. Reunited With My Fate

Chapter Eight "Reunited With My Fate"

"_**Wanna fly to a place, where it's just you and me, nobody else, so we can be free…"**_

The subtle but unearthly aura of the garden reminded Daisuke of the other times, like the search for Dark in the other worlds of the mirror and the time he had shared with Freedert in the land created by her memories. It was because of the memory now of those other times in other worlds that Daisuke knew that he was once again inside of the lands of a magical artwork.

It had to be the inside of the painting he had found at the end of the hidden corridor in Satoshi's library. Daisuke had stumbled upon the picture after his trip through the bookcase (Although it had seemed weird to fall through such a random object of furniture, Daisuke had seen stranger things happen on his nights stealing with Dark, and so thought little of it). Naturally attuned to these things through his heritage, Daisuke had sensed something negative around the portrait, and, feeling the need to be far away from its strange aura, he had turned to leave. An unknown voice calling his name, followed by a flash of light identical to the one that had emitted from Satoshi's books, was all that he remembered before opening his eyes and finding himself in the garden depicted on the canvas.

The garden was full of nothing but the purest white roses he had ever seen, exquisite in full bloom under the bright midday sun that shone overhead. Tall stone walls surround the garden, running the length of the grounds to the edge of a shining white marble tower whose summit reached far up into the sky. Squinting his eyes against the sunlight, Daisuke could see a contrasting mark against the skyline, caused by the orb of black onyx stone that was held at the tower's pinnacle.

He didn't know how long he had been there; his watch had stopped almost straight away, denying him the knowledge of the time. He was having doubts as to if time existed in this place, it seemed almost frozen, one moment in eternity, unable to move on.

A refracting sparkle in the corner of his eye caught Daisuke's attention. Beyond the flower beds to his right there lay a small pond that he had not noticed since his arrival in the garden. A mysterious haze floating over the surface of the water made his curiosity rise, and the subconscious urge to gaze into the depths took over as he moved to the edge of the pool.

Leaning out over the side and staring down through the still, crystal waters, Daisuke saw not the bottom of the pool, as he naturally expected, but something entirely different. His eyes widened with shock as he observed the scene before him.

----------

"Dark? Dark!"

"…_dark…ark…" _Nothing but echoes.

_Dammit, Dark, where did you go…? Typical of that kleptomaniac freak to ditch me like that. I thought I heard him say Krad's name…_

Satoshi raised the candle looking around the small passage for any sign of where the Phantom Thief could have got to.

…_Well he couldn't have gone back to the library, I would have felt him go past me, this hall is so narrow, I'd be in the way of his escape. _

He gave up on thoughts of Dark for the moment, turning back to study the large painting that blocked the end of the corridor.

It was defiantly a Hikari work, he decided after his keen artists' eye had examined the piece and recognised the trademark-like signs of his ancestors' masterful artwork.

Wondering of its origin and why he had found no record of the painting in the extensive records of the family library, Satoshi sunk back against the wall, his legs feeling strangely weak after only a short extrusion.

_I don't feel so good…I hate this, not even being able to walk around without getting exhausted. How am I supposed to help Daisuke in this state? I can't even help myself…I hate it._

Feeling his breathing getting worse and the far-too-familiar constricting pain around his chest, Satoshi sunk to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself and trying to block out the pain and what it meant with the wandering thoughts spinning around in his light-headedness.

…_Guess I've had a lot of hate in my life, when I think about it. First my 'father' gives me cause to detest him, by treating me the way that he does, then Krad came along, and I thought for a long time that it was him who I hated. But, things have changed now, thanks to Daisuke. Looking at him, able to live with _his_ curse without strife, and the way he copes with Dark's soul residing with his own…No, I wouldn't say he copes with it, it would have to affect him first…I think the only thing that bothers Daisuke about Dark's nature is his annoying tendency to be, well, annoying._

A small smile played on his pale face at the thought, but was quickly followed by a grimace as another wave of pain hit him, worse than any one he had suffered recently.

_It's getting worse…I can feel it…but I...I can't stop…I have to find Daisuke…_

Words appeared in Satoshi's mind, recalling a past conversation with his other self. _"Satoshi-sama, you can't ignore it anymore. You're getting worse." _He hated to admit it, but Krad had been right when he had warned Satoshi not to push himself; it was aggravating his condition, and through ignoring all warnings and stubbornly refusing to rest, he had made himself worse than he could handle.

The pain was shooting through him, blocking all his other senses and making him moan in the moment of intense agony. Satoshi tried in vain to block it out, as he had done in the past by crushing his emotions, but this feeling was too strong, and the pain took over him, his body racking with sobs as he desperately tried to hold on through the tears and the pain.

"Dai…"

----------

"Satoshi!"

Daisuke hadn't realised he had said the boy's name aloud as he saw him collapse in the dark tunnel shown to him in the vision of the waters.

His love for him was so strong that the connection between them stretched across the time and distance between them, and Daisuke was struck by a bolt of burning pain that spread through him like an inferno, an echo of the agony that tormented Satoshi.

"Satoshi, please, hold on!" Daisuke shouted, his panicked state of mind refusing to comprehend that the boy was a million miles away in another world, and could not hear him. "I'll help you! Hold on!"

Clinging onto the banks of the lake with one hand, he thrust the other into the icy waters, reaching for his love.

"Take my hand!"

Through the rippling water, Daisuke thought he could see Satoshi open his eyes briefly. _He can hear me!_

"Satoshi!"

----------

"_Satoshi!"_

"Dai…suke…?"

The canvas was rippling, like the disturbed waters of a lake, parting in circular movements to form a portal constructed of magic, linking one world to another.

"_Take my hand!"_

Satoshi thought he could see Daisuke's face through the light of the portal, his arms reaching for him.

_If I am to be given entrance to Heaven, then you must be the angel sent to guide my way, Daisuke…_

"_Stay awake!"_

His arms forced their way through the protesting barrier, breaking into the world as a thief breaks into a guarded room, reaching for Satoshi as if reaching for a beloved treasure. They wrapped around the boy's tortured form like the wings of twilight wrapping around the evening sky, and he was pulled away…

----------

"Gaah!" Daisuke threw himself backwards onto the bank, dragging Satoshi up through the waters and onto the ground beside him.

Daisuke gasped for breath, looking down at the figure beside him. _I did it…I brought you here, with me…Please, be safe, Satoshi…_

----------

Stirring from his unconsciousness, Satoshi felt weak, but the pain had subsided. He pushed wet strands of hair from his eyes and made to get up. A hand reached down to aid him.

Taking the hand and pulling himself upright, Satoshi found himself face-to-face with Daisuke. He didn't need to ask the redhead what had happened, he remembered everything…Daisuke had reached him…he had saved him.

His gaze locked by Daisuke's eyes, Satoshi could no longer pretend, he could no longer deny the way he felt about him.

"Daisuke," he whispered, at long last falling into his arms, holding him close, feeling the warmth of his body as Daisuke wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry for pushing you away, Dai…I do love you."

"I love you too, Satoshi-chan."

Standing in the light of the magical garden, the two tamers shared a kiss. Now that they were together at last, they never wanted to let each other go. No matter what.

----------

Please review while I find tissues…I mustn't cry, not here…in the school computer room…full of people who think I'm weird...

I know it's late but a very happy new year to you all!

Lia xxx

PS: If you're wondering about Satoshi's insult, a kleptomaniac is someone who is obsessed with stealing. I think…Heh…Please review!


	9. A New Turning

Chapter Nine

"_I've been waiting for you to arrive…waiting for a very long time now. This reunion has been fated from the very beginning, so why are you trying to ruin things? Why have you brought _him _here? He cannot be allowed to stay…And I cannot afford to wait any longer. I shall have to take matters into my own hands…" _

----------

"Dai…suke…?"

"Huh?"

"Were you watching me sleeping again?"

"Um…maybe..."

"Heh, you're so cute when you're blushing like that."

"…"

"…So what do you want to do today?"

----------

The tower loomed ahead of them, a solid shadow against the imposing gloom of the eternal blackness of the night sky. The only light came from the orb at the top of the tower, shining a brighter beacon than the faded stars that glowed above.

The two angels stood at the foot of the tower, looking for an entrance of some kind and arguing, two things they had been doing a lot of ever since they woke up in the garden of eternal night.

"I'm telling you there's a good reason why we can't get in!" exclaimed the angel with black wings. "This place gives me a bad feeling…We shouldn't be here."

"We shouldn't be here at all, but we're still stuck," retorted the blonde, white-winged angel.

"I might not be able to remember my name, but I certainly remember that I'm always right about these things, so let's just leave this place well alone."

The blonde turned and glared at him. "Look, if your cowardice is getting the better of you, why don't you fly off and try and find another way out. I, on the other hand, am going inside of this tower whether you like it or not. The answers are in here, I know it. If you want to find out who you are, follow me."

"The entire tower is sealed; you're not going to get in by just…what are you doing?"

"Stand back." said the blonde man, drawing back his arms and gathering a ball of charged white energy between his hands, which he hurled towards the solid wall of the tower. The stone shook from the blast, and when the dust cleared there was a large hole in the side of the wall.

Black wings blinked with surprise. "How…how did you do that!"

"I gathered up my chi into an energy ball," he replied calmly. "I figured it out a little before you arrived here, it's relatively simple. Maybe even you could manage it." He walked off into the dark entrance of the tower, leaving black wings standing outside, feeling indecisive.

Time had lost the sense of it's meaning in this place where it stood still, but it had to have been quite some time since they had both arrived here, and still neither could remember a thing about their pasts, or even what their own names were. Having searched the entire garden in vain for some kind of exit, white wings had concluded that, since it was the only place where they hadn't looked, the imposing black tower had to be the place where they would find an answer. But still, there was something about the place that put black wings on edge…

"Are you coming with me or not?"

Black wings glanced up at the dizzying heights of the tower once again in doubt of this being a good idea, before hurrying after the white feathers that were disappearing down a dark corridor inside.

----------

"_So you're finally here…I was wondering when you would arrive. And what's this, there are two of you? Maybe this will make things more…entertaining…"_

----------

"Um, Satoshi-chan, do you think this is a good idea?"

Daisuke looked up at the white stone tower, trying to ignore the feelings of doubt at Satoshi's idea to explore here.

"What's the matter, Dai-chan, is it what you felt here before? I don't think this is a bad place."

"Well, I dunno, I still have that feeling that we shouldn't be here…"

Satoshi put an arm around him. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine," Daisuke still looked a little unsure. "Look, Dai, if there was anything bad here I would have sensed it already. It's OK, really."

"Well, if you say so…" he attempted a smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine, if I've got you here."

Satoshi smiled back. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, OK?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"OK…Just having a little look around isn't going to hurt anyone, is it? I mean, maybe Dark and Krad are inside."

"Maybe…C'mon, let's go."

----------

Wow, it's the shortest chapter ever! I'm sorry but I just can't write anymore, damn this writer's block! But please before you flame me for having a rubbish length chapter please consider that I have three really long pieces of coursework to do and the doctor just diagnosed me with Exhaustion! Please show some mercy in your reviews! In fact, just review! Please?

Lia


	10. Devil Inside

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been undergoing medical treatment for my Fullmetal Alchemist addiction...Well, OK, maybe not that, but I did end up having an operation and stuff, so please take pity…**

**Song used: "Devil Inside" Utada Hikaru (I got the Exodus album at last, yay!)**

**Don't forget, I don't own DNAngel, HOWEVER from this chapter onwards there is the introduction of my Original Characters, which are mine, I think…**

**Oh and one last thing, until and if they ever get their memories back (undecided at present) Dark will be referred to in the narrative as Black Wings and Krad as White Wings. Original, ne? You'd better watch out for their little, 'moment', later on in the chapter too, nya ha ha…Bit of mild swearing in this one too. **

----------

Wilting Roses Chapter 10 "Devil Inside"

_Everybody wants me to be their angel…_

"Hey, will you wait up already?" he called after the white wings, who was hurrying up the stairs stretched ahead of them like a man possessed. "What's the rush?"

_Everybody wants something they can cradle, oh…_

There was only silence from the blonde in front, who pressed on, silent and determined.

_They don't know I burn,_

_They don't know I burn…_

'_What's the matter with him? This place is obviously empty. Foreboding and creepy, yeah, but still empty…' _Black wings glanced about the walls of the dark tower nervously. 'I don't see what's so important about getting to the top anyway…'

_They don't know I burn…_

White wings pressed on, growing ever more impatient with the seemingly endless climb to the top of the black tower.

_They don't know I burn…_

A thousand more stairs loomed ahead, dark and inviting. This passage marked a moment in time that didn't belong to the outside world, a path leading to a past that should be left buried under the sands of time. But to the self-centred blonde, this eternity passage was nothing more than a route to regain his memories.

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside…_

He could hear the shouts of the black winged man hurrying to keep up with him clearly, but up till now he had chosen to ignore him.

The blonde had been experiencing strange variations in his usually stoic emotions whenever he was around the black wings, increasing his unspoken belief that the two knew each other from before their amnesic spells, but without his memories, white wings could not know if the familiar stranger was worthy of his trust.

_Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me…_

It was like a subconscious _need_, a long-suppressed desire inside of him. _'Could it_ _be that…?_' But no, there was more to these feelings, hidden deep within.

_Jealous angel deep inside me…_

The blonde had tried to fathom out the meaning of this emotion, but without his memories to guide him, the answer remained a mystery_. 'Is this hate? Anger? Sadness?' _He didn't think so, but nothing was for certain anymore.

_Time to make it burn…_

And now he sought the voice that beckoned his soul to the top of the black tower.

_This is how I burn…_

And as if attached to him with an eternity thread, black wings followed close behind.

Without knowing why, he never wanted the white wings out of his sight again.

----------

_Crossover Interlude…_

_Back in the world outside of the rose gardens, the sun is setting behind the lonely house that only ever saw one lonely owner at a time._

_In a forgotten hallway, a body lies alone, its skin is pale and lifeless, derived of its life spark, its soul…A human body cannot last long in this state… _

_Tonight, this sunset marks the forth day of the soul's disappearance from this world…How long must a smile be frozen…?_

----------

Black wings stopped and leaned against the wall, panting for breath. "Dammit, I hate spiral stairs…and why do we have to run?"

"I've told you already, if you don't stop complaining, I'll leave you here."

"Heh, not a chance. Where ever you go, I'll follow."

"Just like you promised…" White wings muttered absently.

"What?" Black wings stared at him. "How did you…? Do you…remember something…?"

White wings closed his eyes, trying to see past the grey clouds that were limiting his memories. The recollection was the same as he had had before, a city view from a high-up place…embracing arms…and then…nothing.

He shook his head. "No…it's all, just a blur."

"Come on, you _must _remember something!"

A spark of anger flickered into White wings topaz eyes. "No! I don't remember and you damn well know it!" he grabbed Black wings by his shirt, forcing his back against the wall and staring him straight in the eye, their faces barely apart. "Stop preaching to me! Stop pressurising me for my memories when you can't remember anything yourself!"

Black wings couldn't reply, he was too caught up in the gaze of the blonde's deep eyes. Acting on impulse, he started forward, not realising what he was doing until his lips were firmly pressed against the others.

He felt White wings respond, deepening the kiss and all the while pushing his body against his, hands beginning to wander across his back, brushing against the silky black feathers of his wings.

"What're we doing…?" Muttered White wings, trailing kisses down the exposed flesh of the other's neck.

"I don't know," breathed Black wings between soft moans. "But it fells so…right…mm…!" he felt his knees go weak, and allowed himself to sink to the floor, pulling White wings down on top of him, wrapping his hands up in the soft lengths of his long blonde hair, tugging it loose from its' ponytail.

The large ornate cross White wings wore in his hair was detached and it fell to the stone floor with a loud clatter, causing them both to start.

Black wings lay pinned under the other angel's body. They were so close that he could take in every detail of his face with his eyes. But something tugging at the back of his memory made him look deeper, and he felt a name unconsciously forming on his lips.

"Kra…?"

"Enough!" A woman's voice cut through the air like thunder.

A blot of pressure struck Black wings behind his eyes, building up like a forest fire, more and more, until he passed out with a scream of agony…

----------

"What the hell did you do to him! Show yourself, bitch, I know you're there!"

A soft, cold laugh echoed out of the shadows.

"Be calm, my love," came the woman's voice, although she did not appear. "He's just…'sleeping'. For now. So, Romeo, are you going to stand while we converse, or will we have to talk whilst you're sat astride sleeping beauty down there?"

White wings was silently grateful for the darkness in the passage as he felt his cheeks burning at the sound of her mocking laughter. He stood up, scanning the dim corridor for the source of the voice.

"So why don't you come out and introduce yourself already?" he remarked coolly.

"Oh, but this is _so_ much more fun," there was a cold smile behind her words. "Besides, what kind of an introduction would you give when you don't even remember your own name?"

White wings stood shocked for a moment. _'How doe she…?'_

Her voice continued. "And as for why I'm staying hidden, well, I don't think it's time for you to see me just yet. I don't want you recognising me too early, Krad of the Hikari."

"Wh-what did you just say!" _'…Krad…Is that my…?'_

Her disembodied voice laughed again, sending icy chills down his spine.

"My, my, Krad, why so slow? You're so different from these _memories_ I have of you…I wonder what has changed you so? Well, I'm sure if we remove that little obstacle, your old spirit will come flooding back--just like your memories should be doing right now. Am I correct? I'll leave you alone now, I'm sure you have a lot of _remembering_ to do." Her voice faded away, replaced by deafening silence.

The blonde sunk down on his knees, his head hurting from the sudden onslaught of returning memories that threatened to drown him.

"Krad…" he repeated slowly, trying to take thing one at a time, so as not to get lost in his returning thoughts. "My name…it _is_ Krad! And you…" he looked to the man with the midnight black wings who was lying out cold on the floor. "You're...Dark!"

Finally, everything clicked into place. He knew who he was. He knew who Dark was. Everything was going to be alright, now they were properly back together.

Krad ran over to where Dark lay, half-gathering his still form up in his arms.

"Dark? Dark, wake up, I can remember now, Dark! I remember you! Dark? …Dark?" _'Why isn't he waking up…?' _

Krad pressed a hand against Dark's pale face. He was as cold as falling snow.

Krad gasped. "No…come on, Dark, wake up! Please…no…"

----------

**And I think I'll leave it there. Nothing like a Cliff-hanger to bring in the Flames…**

**OO Whoa I just realised that's the first kinda yaoi-containing thing I've put up. Um, please be nice! Ahaha! -'**

**Thank you to all the reviewers of previous chapters! You guys are great, if you could review again, it would make me very very happy! Thank you! Please review, everyone! I'm sorry for the shortness of it all! (Blame the Ed Elric Obsession…Oooh, FMA….) **

**Lia**


End file.
